


25 Fortune Cookies

by Lionwings



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, more tags will be added as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9417701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionwings/pseuds/Lionwings
Summary: 25 one shot fanfics all based on fortune cookies that I've gotten.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I'm posting yet another story. I apologize. These are based on some fortune cookie fortunes that I'v gotten over the last few years. I'm hoping that after this first one is posted I'll start doing some AUs and other such things. If anyone actually reads any of these I'll be shocked, but I hope if you do read them, that you'll like them!
> 
> Anyways, the first fortune is as follows:  
> "There is nothing final about a mistake, except its being taken as final."  
> And your lucky numbers are: 32, 2, 17, 6, 15, 12.

After Yuuri finished in last place at the Grand Prix final, he thought that his entire was over. His total screw up had not only embarrassed him in front of the entire world, but he had probably made Victor think that he was a loser who didn’t even deserve to be there in the first place. 

He wasn’t sure which one was worse.

And there he was, sitting on a toilet and crying his eyes out. His phone was gripped in his hand, twitter opened and the comments streaming in about his loss, Victor’s win and the hopes of what the next year may bring. Not that he thought that he’d even be competing next year. 

His head in his hands and anxiety building up behind his eyes he barely noticed when there was a loud slam of a foot against his bathroom stall door. He lifted his eyes and focused on the pair of shoes underneath the door and took a deep breath.

The first thing he saw were cold green eyes, but didn’t take too much time paying attention to them when the shouting started.

Yuri Plisetsky, Junior Grand Prix Gold medal winner, was screaming at him about retiring and not mucking up the ice, or some nonsense.

Well, Yuuri Katsuki can take a hint.

After the other Yuri stormed out of the room with the grace of a tornado, Yuuri calmly looked after him, sighed, and followed out the door.

 

If Yuuri knew that, in the next couple of hours after that encounter, he would come face to face with Victor he probably would have just saved everyone the trouble and drowned himself in the bathroom after the other Yuri yelled at him to retire.

However, he did not know that. So he, unfortunately, did not drown himself in the toilet. But, he did get so see Victor walk by him, and by see, he meant stare. The Russian, obviously noticing the weird Japanese man staring at him intently, turned with a jovial smile.

“A commemorative photo?” He asked, eyes closed and smile wide. “Sure.”

Yuuri’s heart beat loudly in his chest. He waited a few heartbeats, thoughts ablaze and eventually decided on what he thought would be the least embarrassing way to avoid the awkward feeling he was sure would arise.

He turned around and started walking to the door. Shameful thoughts were jumping around his head, but the most prominent among them being: ‘I was an idiot for thinking that I could finally meet my idol on the same playing field.’

He spent most his time after that unfortunate event getting back to Detroit, stress eating, and studying. Finals were just around the corner and he wanted to graduate and get home and just escape into his head for a while. Phichit tried to help, but it didn’t help as much as he hoped it would. Yuuri had decided, after much deliberation, that he was finally done with skating and tried to only go to the rink late at night when he knew no one would be there. 

He used the ice to try to calm himself down. Even if he wasn’t competing anymore, the ice was still his favorite place to be. The familiar glide of his skates and the crisp cool air forced him to focus on what he was doing and helped to clear his mind of everything except for the music playing in his ears and the routine that he couldn’t get out of his head.

That didn’t change after he had his diploma in hand and had said goodbye to all of his friends at the skating rink. Including Phichit, who forced him into a promise that he would make sure to keep in touch and have regular skype sessions. He boarded his plane back to Japan and was surprised to see people keep coming up to him and asking him for autographs and offering him congratulations.

Hasetsu was no better and people would wave at him and greet him as he made his way to the onsen. His family, of course, made a gigantic party out of his arrival and, while it only meant a few family friends and his immediate family, it was almost exhausting to have to be in front of so many people who cared about him.

A few hours later found him walking up to the Ice Castle skating rink and finding Yuuko waiting for him at the reception desk.

“I knew that you’d be here sooner or later,” She greeted as she walked over and hugged him.

“Well, I want to show you something,” Yuuri replied with a determined look on his face.

Yuuko smiled again and watched from the sidelines as he performed. She oohed and awed at his performance, even if he was too entranced by the music to notice. Once he struck the final pose he looked at her expectantly and she applauded him like he was the best skater she had ever seen.

Not a day later, Yuuri received a call from Yuuko, who did nothing but apologize profusely about not being able to control her children and that his private performance was online for everyone to see. Yuuri didn’t really see a problem, but that may have been because he stopped listening as he opened the door of the onsen to see a large brown poodle sprinting at him and barreling him to the ground.

His parents, who were trying hard to hide their smiles behind their hands, told him that the dog belonged to a handsome foreigner that had just booked a room. Yuuri’s eyes widened and he panicked, as he was wont to do.

He sprinted towards the baths as soon as his mother said that the “amazingly kind and attractive foreigner” was taking a soak in one of the hot springs and that “you should probably introduce yourself because he looks like the man from your posters.”

He would have to speak to his mother later about not telling anyone about that, but the moment he entered the bath all of his thoughts went completely blank. His eyes quickly set upon the super familiar silver hair and his faced turned bright scarlet as the man stood up, completely naked, and gestured grandly.

“Yuuri, starting today, I’m your coach,” Victor said enthusiastically. “I’ll make you win the Grand Prix Final!”

The only thought that went through Yuuri’s head afterword was, ‘Well, I guess I’m not retiring any time soon.’

**Author's Note:**

> There! Now this first one is very very shitty, and I apologize profusely for that! I'm just hoping that getting one out of the way will force me to start getting more and more written. This idea has been burning a hole in my pocket since before Yuri!!! On Ice even came out (It was going to be a Free! fic, but I like it better with some Victuuri!).
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading!


End file.
